The present invention relates to toy tops having protrusions which allow the tops to xe2x80x9cbattlexe2x80x9d. More specifically, the present invention relates to toy top system comprising at least two tops which are launched toward one another and have extendable protrusions that contact one another when the tops are spinning.
Spinning tops have been a popular toy for children over the years. These toy tops have surpassed the test of time and survived the modernization, computerization and fluctuality trends of the toy industry. Children have also popularized battling games. Whether motivated by strategy, sheer competition or raw excitement, children are drawn to various types of battling games. The present invention provides a toy top system that combines the popularity of spinning tops with battling games.
The present invention relates to a toy top that comprises a body having rotational symmetry about a longitudinal axes. The body has a tapered lower portion leading to a tip situated on the longitudinal axis. In one embodiment, the tip is designed to support the body of the top when the top is in a spinning motion or movement. In another embodiment, the body has an external surface with at least one external cavity and at least one extendable protrusion. In still another embodiment, this protrusion is situated within the cavity during a static position of the top. In yet another embodiment, the protrusion is in an extended position from the cavity during a spinning motion or movement of the top. In another embodiment, the protrusion is retractable from the cavity.
In a further embodiment, the body of the top comprises a top portion having a central bore designed for receiving a top launcher. In yet a further embodiment, the central bore of the top portion of the body of the top is defined by a cylindrical wall.
In another embodiment, the toy top further comprises a launcher for creating the rotational energy for spinning the top. In still another embodiment, the launcher is a spring loaded manually operated launcher. In yet another embodiment, the launcher is a motorized launcher. The present invention can work with any launcher or launcher system.
In still yet another embodiment, the body has an internal hollow portion. In a further embodiment, the body comprises a solid plastic polymer. In still a further embodiment, the protrusion comprises a soft, flexible foam. In yet a further embodiment, the protrusion is a simulated weapon. In another embodiment, the protrusion may be shaped into simulated forms including, but not limited to, swords, sabers, axes, lances, maces, stars, blades, guns, etc.
In a further embodiment, the toy top of the present invention comprises top and bottom portions. In still a further embodiment, the tops includes a middle portion designed to fit in between the top and bottom portions. In yet a further embodiment, the middle portion of the top has at least one extended portion that is longer than the circumference of the top and bottom portions of the top, such that when the top and bottom portions are mated, the extended portions protrudes from the outer surface of the top. In still yet a further embodiment, the top and bottom portions are constructed of a hard plastic and the middle portion is constructed of a soft foam material. In still another further embodiment, the tops furthered include a securing device for attaching the top portion to the bottom portion of the top to thereby sandwich the middle portion in between the top and bottom portions. In another embodiment, the securing devices are screws.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a toy top system comprising at least two battling tops and a means for launching the tops. In still another embodiment, each of the two tops comprises a body having rotational symmetry about a longitudinal axis, each of the bodies has a tapered lower portion leading to a tip being situated on the longitudinal axis and being designed to support the body during a spinning movement of the tops. In yet another embodiment, each of the tops has an external surface; at least one of the tops has an external surface with at least one external cavity and at least one extendable protrusion. In still yet another embodiment, the protrusion is situated within the cavity during a static position of the top and the protrusion is in an extended position during a spinning movement of the top. In another embodiment, the protrusion is retractable from the cavity. In a further embodiment, the second top has a protrusion situated on the external surface. In still a further embodiment, each of the tops are set in a spinning motion toward one another to allow the protrusion to contact one another. In yet a further embodiment, the system comprises a means for launching the top into a spinning motion.
In another embodiment, the second top also comprises an external cavity situated on the external surface and the protrusion is a retractable or extendable protrusion. When the top is in a static or motionless position, the protrusion is set into the external cavity. When the top is set in a spinning motion, the centrifugal energy forces the protrusion out of the cavity and allows the protrusion to be extended from the cavity.
In yet another embodiment, the means for launching the tops comprises a toy launcher. In a further embodiment, the launcher is a spring loaded manually operated launcher. In still a further embodiment, the launcher is a battery operated, motorized launcher. In yet a further embodiment, each of the bodies of the top comprises a top portion having a central bore designed for receiving the launching means. In another embodiment, the central bore is defined by a cylindrical wall.
In still another embodiment, each of the bodies of the tops has an internal hollow portion. In yet another embodiment, the bodies of the tops comprises a solid plastic polymer. In still yet another embodiment, the protrusion comprises a soft, flexible foam or pliable polymer material. In a further embodiment, the system comprises a simulated battle arena for allowing the tops to engage one another and allow the protrusion of the tops to contact one another and thus, xe2x80x9cbattlexe2x80x9d. The arena can be any form or shape. In one embodiment, the arena has floors which are slanted toward the center of the arena. In another embodiment, the arena is a square or rectangular arena with floors comprising two opposing ends which are angled toward the center of the arena. In still another embodiment, the arena is a circle that forms a concave floor for directing the tops toward the center of the arena. In yet another embodiment, the arena comprises external walls for surrounding the arena floor.
In a further embodiment, the two tops are launched toward one another and the protrusions contact one another; the winner is determined to be the top that remains spinning after the contact. In still another embodiment, the tops are launched within the arena and the top that remains within the arena is determined to be the winner.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a method of allowing toy tops to battle one another; the method comprises: providing at least two toy tops, each of the tops comprises a body having rotational symmetry about a longitudinal axis, each of the bodies has a tapered lower portion leading to a tip being situated on the longitudinal axis and being designed to support the body during the spinning movement of each of the tops; each of the tops having an external surface with at least one of the tops having an external surface with at least one external cavity and at least one extendable protrusion, the protrusion; being situated within the cavity during a static position of the and the protrusion being in an extended position from the cavity during a spinning movement of the top; the second top having a protrusion situated on the external surface; and setting each of the tops in a spinning motion toward one another and allowing the protrusion to contract one another.
In still another embodiment, the tops are set in a spinning motion by at least one top launcher. In yet another embodiment, the second top comprises an external cavity situated on its external surface, the protrusion being a retractable or extendable protrusion; the protrusion being situated within the external cavity during a static position of the top and being in an extended position from the cavity during the spinning movement of the top.
In still yet another embodiment, each of the bodies of the tops comprise a top portion having a central bore designed for receiving the launcher. In a further embodiment, the central bore of each of the bodies of the top are defined by a cylindrical wall. In still a further embodiment, the method further comprises providing an arena for allowing the tops to engage one another. In yet a further embodiment, the method further comprises setting the tops in a spinning motion within the arena.